Keep The Doors Locked
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Co-written with my 'adopted big sister', Coilia13. Basically Casablanca safe-houses needs to invest in door locks. 'In This Together/ One Step at a Time' verse. Do I need to say anymore?


**Fanfic:****Keep The Doors Locked, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.  
****Rated:**** M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:****2,240.****  
****Summary:****Co-written with my 'adopted big sister', **_**Coilia13**_**. Basically Casablanca safe-houses needs to invest in door locks. '**_**In This Together/ One Step at a Time**_**' verse. Do I need to say anymore?**

_**31**__**st**__** January 1999...**_

"Clint," Natasha moaned as said man pushed her up against the bedroom door of their safe house, both agents totally forgetting that Coulson was on the opposite side and could probably hear everything they were doing.

"Nat... I could have lost you," Clint mumbled against his girlfriend's lips, hoisting her up so she could wrap her deadly legs around his lean waist, holding her body closer to his as their tongues battled for dominance of their heated make out session.

"It's okay," Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away from Clint, resting her forehead against his as she used her fingers to massage the nape of his neck soothingly. "I'm still here... I'm not going anywhere," she whispered as she slowly claimed his lips again.

Clint nodded and brought his left hand to the zipper of Natasha's cat suit, slowly pulling it down as he broke the kiss and latched his lips to her pale neck, sucking and nipping on her skin, making the red head moan out in pleasure as he marked her porcelain skin.

"Clint... we're right at the door," Natasha whispered as she realised where they were currently positioned. "Coulson could walk in on us," she added as she felt her boyfriend raise an eyebrow against her chest as he nipped at the skin above the top of her black sports bra.

"Then we'll move," Clint whispered as he carried Natasha over to the single bed, his lips never leaving her skin. Natasha made quick work of his tactical vest and wife beater, tossing the fabric to the ground, not really caring about the injury to her shoulder as Clint worked his lips over her skin, creating high waves of pleasure to course through her body. "And we can be quiet," he added with a smile.

Natasha nodded as she bit her bottom lip nervously (_never thought I would ever say that about Natasha_) and in pleasure as Clint slowly placed her on the bed, the archer taking his time in undoing her cat-suit zipper the rest of the way, making the ex-Russian groan in frustration at his slow actions. "Clint," the red head gasped as her said lover wrapped his lips around her left nipple, sucking on the perk nub hungrily through the cotton of her bra, arching her body up to him.

Clint grinned against her body and continued to mouth at her bottom, pulling down Natasha's suit off her shoulders and down to her waist. Natasha brought her hands to the archer's neck, massaging the skin there as he quickly removed her bra. The archer moaned against her chest before suddenly wrapping his lips around her right nipple, running his tongue around the erect nub, making the red head arch her body up to him.

"Clint... oh God," Natasha moaned as Clint spent an equal amount of time on each of the ex-Russian's breasts, making her moan and gasp in pleasure at his actions

"Am I really '_God'_?" Clint whispered teasingly against his girlfriend's skin as he slowly made his way further down her body, laying butterfly kisses along her skin.

"Cheeky bastard," Natasha mumbled before moaning loudly as Clint slowly slid his tongue into her belly button, the archer grinning against the skin of her stomach.

"I'm your cheeky bastard Nat," Clint whispered as he pulled the red head's cat suit off the rest of the way, pulling her panties off with it in the process.

Natasha gasped loudly as Clint suddenly wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves hungrily as he slid two archery roughened fingers inside her pussy, making Natasha arch her body up to his touch. "God... yes... Clint," she moaned as her lover worshipped her lower body.

Neither agent heard movement outside the door. Nor did they hear their handler open the door to check if they were okay. Phil froze at the sight before him. Clint currently had his head buried between Natasha's thighs, said red head clutching at said archer's hair and moaning said archer's name, her hips bucking up into Clint's face as the archer pleasured her lower lips with his mouth, tongue and fingers. The suit quickly closed the door when Natasha screamed Clint's name in pleasure as she reached her climax, walking quickly back to the kitchen type thing, breathing heavily and blushing deeply; he seen a little bit too much of what he would ever want (_or has ever wanted_) to see of Natasha or Clint.

"What was that?" Natasha whispered when she finally regained enough energy to process everything around her. The red head heard a sharp click as if a door had been opened and closed suddenly.

"Nothing," Clint replied when he finished lapping up Natasha's juices before slowly kissing his way back up her body. "I love you Nat," he whispered when he reached her lips, grinning as the red head moaned into the kiss when she tasted herself on his tongue.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered into his mouth, grinning as she brought her feet to the waistband of her boyfriend's tactical pants, tugging on them before quickly pulling the fabric down to his knees so he could kick them off the rest of the way.

Clint gasped as Natasha suddenly flipped them over so she was on top, the red head latching her lips to the archer's tanned neck, sucking and nipping on his skin greedily. "Fuck... Nat," the archer moaned as the red head reached between them and gripped him through his boxers, making him groan and throw his head back in pleasure when she stroked him slowly through the fabric.

"Yes Baby?" Natasha teased as she slowly made her way down Clint's body, sucking and biting on his skin as she moved. Clint groaned in pleasure as Natasha traced her tongue along the contours of his muscles and scars before suddenly slipping her right hand into his boxers, gripping his dick firmly.

"Tease," Clint gasped, making Natasha smirk as she suddenly slid his tongue into his belly button, making the archer gasp and moan in pleasure. Natasha smirked before suddenly moving her mouth to wrap her lips around the head of Clint's cock, making Clint call out her name in pleasure.

Clint moved his hands to grab the sheets of the bed, grunting and moaning as Natasha worked her lips and right hand over his member, making sure that he didn't thrust up hard into the red head's mouth.

Natasha slowly let go of her boyfriend's cock and moved her lips to his balls, sucking and massaging them with her lips. She smirked smugly when Clint practically shouted her name in pleasure at the sensation;_ so much for being quiet..._

Suddenly, Clint gripped Natasha's shoulders and pulled her up, flipping them over so he was on top while being careful of the red head's shoulder. "You are a God send Nat," Clint whispered as he claimed her lips once more, kissing his girlfriend deeply as she positioned him at her entrance.

"Looks whose talking," Natasha replied before gasping as Clint slid inside her, both agents moaning in mutual pleasure at the sensation as Clint bottomed out inside her. "Fuck... This will never get old," the red head whispered as her lover stopped his movements inside her, the archer resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Agreed," Clint whispered as he pressed a soft kiss against her pulse point, waiting for her to give him the go-ahead to move.

"You can move Clint," Natasha whispered as she brought her hands to the nape of Clint's neck, threading her fingers through the hairs there as he slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside her before slamming back inside her.

"Fuck... Clint..." Natasha gasped high pitched as Clint hooked her legs over his shoulders, sending the archer further inside her.

Clint moved his lips along Natasha's neck and jaw as he continued his steady pace. The archer groaned loudly against her lips as the red head dragged her fingers along his shoulders in pleasure as he thrusted hard inside her, her walls tightening around his length.

"Clint... I'm close," Natasha moaned as she felt Clint's thrust become erratic.

Clint nodded and began to double his efforts, bringing his left hand down between them, rubbing Natasha's clit in circles. And that sent Natasha over the edge, pulling the archer into his own climax with her.

"CL-..." Natasha practically screamed before Clint clamped his lips over hers, silencing the two of them as they climaxed together. The archer collapsed onto the red head as they came down together, both panting heavily from their _activity_.

"Do you think Phil heard us?" Natasha whispered after around twenty minutes (_which actually felt like longer_), making Clint chuckle slightly against her chest before he slowly pulled out of her, making them both groan in protest at the loss of contact.

"I don't know... I'll go check and make up some excuse about your shoulder... Saying that I'm waiting for you to come out of the shower so I can patch you up," Clint whispered as he slowly climbed out of the bed, smiling down at his girlfriend lovingly.

"Mmm... I don't want you to go... But I'll let you as long as you promise to wash my back and hair for me when you get back in here," Natasha whispered as she reached out and massaged one of the scars on Clint's abdomen.

"I promise Nat... I'll go check on Phil while you get the shower started," Clint whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Natasha's shoulder and reached for one of his clean pair of black sweatpants. "I love you Baby," he whispered as he pecked her lips softly.

"I love you too my Hawk," Natasha whispered as she climbed out of the bed and headed towards the adjoining bathroom to start up the shower while Clint pulled on a clean pair of black sweatpants.

"I know that you and Natasha are together," Phil stated the second Clint walked out of the bedroom. The archer froze at his uncle's statement, looking at the suit with a frightened look.

"Phil, you can't break me and Natasha's partnership up," Clint stated, the only matter concerning him at the moment.

"I have already spoken to Fury... Strike Team Delta will remain a team... Neither member will be partnered with another agent on any circumstances... unless they are mentoring intern agents - but both agents must be on that mission - or their personal request," Phil recited, making Clint sigh in relief.

"Thank you Phil... I owe you one," Clint replied, relieved that his uncle or the Director wouldn't split him and Natasha up because of their relationship outside their partnership. The archer turned and was about to return to the bedroom when Coulson stopped him.

"Barton," Phil called, making said archer turn to face his uncle once more. "Next time; keep the doors locked," the suit advised, keeping his eyes on the report file on the table in front of him, unable to look his nephew in the eye. The older agent had a feeling he would never be able to look the archer in the eye for a long time to come.

Clint blushed slightly but nodded, turning and walking back into the bedroom where Natasha was currently in the linked bathroom, taking a shower, the archer planning on stitching up her shoulder again after her (_their_) shower before the archer blushed darker as he realised what Phil had just (_subtly_) told him that the suit had seen Natasha and the archer during their post mission distressing _activity_.

The archer walked into the bathroom as Natasha began to wash her hair, the archer quickly chucking his sweat pants and stepping into the shower, taking the shampoo and massaging Natasha's scalp after he noticed her flinching with her shoulder injury.

"Coulson knows about us," Clint whispered, making Natasha tense at his words.

"What did he say?" Natasha eventually whispered, turning so she could let Clint rinse the suds and shampoo from her hair.

"He told Fury," Clint started, making Natasha grip his forearms, stopping him.

"What?" Natasha whispered, fear in her eyes at what Clint could say.

"Baby, relax... They're not splitting us up... The actual orders are, and I quote, 'Strike Team Delta will remain a team... Neither member will be partnered with another agent on any circumstances... unless they are mentoring intern agents - but both agents must be on that mission - or their personal request'," Clint whispered, making Natasha close her eyes and sigh in relief.

"Thank whatever God that actually exists," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I can't lose you in any way... I don't trust anyone else," she whispered as Clint pressed his lips to her temple soothingly.

"You'll never lose me Nat... I promise you," Clint whispered as he held her closer to him. "I promise you that," he whispered into her hair. "One thing though... Remember what you said earlier, about hearing something?" he whispered, waiting for Natasha to nod.

"Yeah... why?" Natasha whispered against his chest.

"Let's just say, we have to keep the doors locked..."

_Let's just say that Clint got to make it up to Natasha for making her blush at his last statement._

**So, what do you guys think of this little piece on how Phil found out about Clint and Natasha? :) Poor Phil, that's all I'm gonna say :)**

**And thank you to **_**Coilia13 **_**for writing this with me. And to **_**Precious93**_**, for her amazing ideas with another one of my stories that you guys will get to read soon :)**


End file.
